


Assorted ASOIAF Drabbles

by clashofqueens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of AU and Canon drabbles from ASOIAF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Games Begin (Dacey Mormont, Hunger Games)

**Author's Note:**

> Dacey Mormont, Hunger Games

Blood oozes thickly over her fingers, drying and crusting on the ruins of of the blonde boy’s skull as she slams the brick down one last time. His legs twitch as Dacey yanks it back again, tossing it away as she stands.

Inhale and exhale.

It’s more than the bleeding body at her feet will ever do again.

All just sacks of meat sent here to die. King’s Landing wants blood, and Dacey’s just given it to them.


	2. Jorah/Lynesse - Gold Rush

They all told him not to marry her, with her blonde hair and soft hands, a Boston girl not meant for a pioneer’s life.

But Jorah does, because her blonde hair reminds him of the flecks of gold he pulls from the water and her smile brightens up the dull grey of life in the miners camp.

Of course, after five years her smiles are gone and before long she is too, and he’s not even surprised really; Jorah’s never been able to hold onto golden things.


	3. Ned/Cat - Restaurant AU

They have a tradition every year on the anniversary of “Winterfell’s” opening night, Cat pops open a bottle of cheap wine and Ned whips up some Ramen noodles on the obscenely expensive stove he just spent all night cooking $175 steaks on.

It’s a humility thing, one that Cat insists on every year, a reminder of when Ned was in culinary school and this was a weekly thing instead of a once a year event.

And every year, he smiles slightly at her, and murmurs “I love you.”. And Cat winks back in response.


End file.
